The objective of this study is to determine the safety, tolerance, pharmacokinetics, and biological effects of escalating single and multiple doses of recombinant Human Tumor Necrosis Factor (rHuTNF) administered by IV infusion to patients with histologically documented advanced malignancies which are resistant or non- amenable to conventional therapy.